Velvet Sky becomes rated R
by edge Ashley
Summary: Edge is fired from the WWE and signs a contract with TNA edge meets allot of old friends but he also meets the beautifull people Madison Rayne Lacey von Erich and Velvet Sky Velvet Sky. she likes edge the first time she saw him will edge like her to.
1. Velvet Sky becomes Rated R

Velvet Sky becomes Rated R

Chapter 1 You are fired.

Edge has just won his match against Randy Orton he was now walking to his locker room. When he ran into Vince Mcmahon. Oh sorry sir edge said. No problem edge but edge you want a title match right. Yes sir but I know I am not a contender I know. Well edge I have a match for you a title shot for the world heavyweight championship so it is you versus the big show. Are you serious. Look if you do not want it then it goes to Randy Orton. No I want the shot just to make sure you were not joking. Edge I never make jokes you know that. Yes I know that sir.

The next week edge made his appearance in his title match but when he saw who big show his manager was. It was Ashley Massaro the punk diva just like lita was but she was diffrent edge like her but she did not like him. The match was busy a long time but within two minutes it was all over when edge got tackled by Ashley. When he got up and turned to the big show he got chokeslammed. When edge got up edge grabbed Ashley by her hair pulled her in the ring and started kicking her. All refferees gone in the ring and helped Ashley. Then Vince Mcmahon came in. Edge this a shame you can not just kick divas their asses I am sorry to say this but you are fired. Edge his heart sank to the bottem of his body in his head the only words he could hear were: you are fired. He walked out the ring walking up the ramp surrounded by the boos of the fans and followed Vince Mcmahon to his office.

Have a seat Vince said edge grabbed a chair. Well edge after almost twenty years of the WWE I now must let you go but no worries I have something for you a job as a permanent superstar at TNA what do you think about it? It is fine by me everything is better than working in a grocery shop. That is the spirit well you can start next week if you sign this contract. Edge signed the contract shook Vince Mcmahon his hand and left the WWE for good. That night edge went online to search for the roster of TNA. Jeff Hardy, Brian Kendrick, Suicide. Also diva like ODB Sarita Madison Rayne Lacey von Erich but wait there was a diva name which he remembered Velvet Sky he started thinking and openend her main page previously dated Gregory Helms age 28 yhen edge looked at her picture she is cue and good looking. Than he gone to Rob van Dam his main page so he is the world champion there. Well not for long because edge is comin to TNA! He yelled then heard the voice of his neighbour it was a old lady of 65 years old. Shut the hell up old piece of shit he said to himself. It was about 23.30 so he decided to go to bed tommorow he catches a airplane to Orlando Florida.

End of chapter one well edge is fired now in the next chapter he arrives at the TNA arena were he meets various of old friends and he meets the he liked because she was good looking and cute Velvet Sky.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2 arrival

Sorry the first was so short it was like a introduction to the story plot.

One night after Adam was fired from the WWE he got emails from other superstars from the raw roster mails like: finally you are gone, about damn time. He also got one from his former friend christian it said: you are one pathetic asshole Ashley is still crying you almost pulled her hair out you are fucking cray man everyone here is glad you are gone. Well I was a bit rude at Ashley that is true. Adam admitted. But it happend so there is nothing I could do about it, I could try to apoligise to Ashley but I am almost sure she would ignore my emails. Adam turned off his laptop and looked at the clock 9.05 he decided to get breakfast and go to the airport. Adam walked to the living room of his hotel room. He was thinking. I would swear that I forgot something. Then he remembers he rushes to the kitchen and stole all the candy from a glass jar but the candy in to his pocket of his jacket. He laughed and put one piece of caramel back in the jar and left the hotel room.

He arrived down stairs ordered some baked eggs and a sandwhich. While waiting on his order he watched a few kids playing with a few WWE action figures he could see triple H the undertaker, kane, John Cena, Matt Hardy and also diva action figures he could see Mickie James. Maria, Melina and Ashley. In one of those kids he could see himself except for playing with Matt Hardy and John Cena action figures but with Hulk hogan and Shawn Michaels action figures. Here is your order sir. Thanks while he paid his meal. When he was finshed with his meal he grabbed his hotel room key gave it to the manager of the hotel and grabbed a cab to the airport.

While he was watching out the window of the car watching to all kind of bilboards with various of superstars and divas of the WWE and TNA including superstars like triple H, Christian, Batista, Kurt Angle. And showing divas like Melina Beth Phoenix Michelle Mccool and a billboard showing Ashley next womens champion? Also a billboard showing the beautifull people Velvet Sky Lacey von Erich and Madison Rayne. When he arrived at the airport hes saw Y2J Chris Jericho and the miz talking. Shit Adam thought to himself. He paid the cab fare got his stuff and walked through the doors of the entrance. It is time to make a statement that I am still the Rated R superstar. He said to himself. He walked towards Chris and the miz. Look wo we got here the womens beater Chris said with a smirk on his face. Edge watched Jericho in his eyes and gave him a low blow. The miz grabbed Adam his arms and Jericho started punching him Jericho grabbed a chair that would knock Adam out for sure he dodged the chairshot instead of Adam knocked out it was the miz knocked out. Chris looking if the miz was ok he turned around and recieved a spear at the hands of edge. While he walked away he saw three beautifull girls walking towards Adam he reconized them it were Lacey von Erich, Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky. Well hello he heard the three girls saying. Adam turned around well hello back to you three he said. The three girls giggled while Adam was looking at them. Wo are you? Lacey asked. You do not know that Velvet said. He is the rated R superstar edge he was in the WWE he was fired last night. Yeah that is true Adam replied. But what are you doing here? Madison asked. Well I am going to TNA. Really that is great edge finally a good superstar at TNA. Thanks and please call me Adam. And let me guess you are going for the world championship of Rob van Dam. Yes of course I am going to do that Velvet. How do you know my name? Velvet asked. How can,t I not know what the name is of the leader of the beautifull people he smirked. Oh damn I am going to miss my plane yeah we to o really are you three going to Orlando Florida. Yeah we are. Come on then let,s go. Adam said.

When they had boarded the airplane they sad all next to each other Adam wo was looking at Velvet without anyone noticing. I think I am in love he said in his head. He was in love with Velvet Sky she was hot, nice, and she was obvious Adam his taste.

After a few discussions about makeup and why the beautifull people are the greatest tag team champions. Adam agrees with them all. When they arrived in Orlando Adam had rent a car and decided to ask if the beautifull people want to ride to the arena with him. hey girls you want to drive allong. Yeah sure Velvet said smiling at Adam. She got in front and Lacey and Madison got in the back. Adam started driving to the arena. He is so hot. Velvet said in her head I am going to ask him out. I am going to ask her out Adam siad in his head.

**End of chapter 2.**

**The next chapter Adam is going to ask Velvet out will she say yes.**

**And the next chapter has a great ending that is why Adam is the rated R superstar sex and violence.**


End file.
